


The First Date

by TammyImagines



Category: BoruSara - Fandom, Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto, Papa Sasuke - Fandom, Sasusaku - Fandom, sarada uchiha - Fandom
Genre: Confidence, F/M, First Date, Flowers of Romance, Uzumaki and Uchiha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21648886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyImagines/pseuds/TammyImagines
Summary: Boruto Uzumaki tries his best to make his first date perfect and romantic but finds himself nervous as he picks Sarada Uchiha up from her home.
Relationships: BoruSara, Sarada Uchiha and Boruto Uzumaki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	The First Date

A date? 

A simple concept really. Typically, the guy picks up the blushing girl of mutual interest, shower her with romance, a nice night out, maybe some food, perhaps a small trinket or gift and the night would end with an affectionate kiss. That's how normal people did these things, right? Right! So then, why was this so hard?

Guilt. 

Ahh, guilt, indeed. 

Perhaps guilt was making this a shit ton more harder than what it had to be. I mean, how must it look having asked your master - and honorary uncle, to date his only daughter? And by asking, you mean showing up at his home at seven pm dressed in a not-so casual button up shirt and strangling a fist full of red tulips.

Nervous. 

Oh God, he was nervous. 

Boruto shuffled uneasily under Sasuke's gaze, Making eye contact when he felt he was in the danger zone with his Sensei. Sweat beads dropped down the sides of Boruto's face and his fingers just couldn't loosen themselves from the stems of the flowers he was unaware he was crushing. Why can't he speak? What was he thinking? He was way in over his head. 

Going on a date with Uchiha Sarada?! 

"What is this?" Sasuke's scowl would never miss a beat. 

"It's- uhm...," the lump in Boruto's throat made it hard to respond. "They're tulips....For Sarada." 

He hadn't meant to shout the last part but his body was moving faster than his mind, holding the beautiful flowers maybe a bit too close to Sasuke's face. 

Sasuke gave an unreadable stare for two minutes. That's it, he's really going to kill me, is all Boruto could think as he nervously threw his arm to scratch the back of his neck. However, without even a peep, the dark haired Shinobi snapped his door shut in the young Uzumaki's face. 

Boruto grumbled after taking a second to process what just happened. He'd built up so much courage even asking Sarada on this date to not be allowed in? What the hell was he supposed to do now? Let it all go to waste because of his disapproving Sensei? Sarada would hate him for not standing up to her dad, but then again, would he hate him for liking her? 

Complicated. 

Things were just too complicated. 

Boruto contemplated scaling the side of the Uchiha home up to Sarada's bedroom window. He'd done that more than a handful of times to talk whenever he felt like the world was too much. Perhaps, he'd just sneak her out? No. Boruto didn't like the idea of that. He had to be a man. A man that could stand up to her father, albeit, their family ties. He wanted this to be the perfect date and if Sasuke stood in his way then he would- respectfully- take him down.

Boruto gathered himself promptly raising his free fist to knock on the door again. He refused to give up so easily. 

On the other side of the door, quiet grumpy murmurs were finally met with a soft laugh before the front door swung open again. 

"Boruto-kun! Come in. You look so cute!" Sakura greeted excitedly. "Don't mind him!" She shooed happily in her husband's direction. "He's just not used to the idea that Sara-chan is growing up." 

Boruto couldn't help the tinge of pink on his cheeks. He felt a small sigh of relief that the pink haired woman was far more rational than his teacher. 

"Thank you, Aunt Sakura." Boruto walked inside the Uchiha home quickly. Still nervous, "I-I brought one for you, too.", Boruto plucked the single pink tulip from his bouquet offering it to the now squealing medic-nin. 

Even though the stem was a tad bit bent, Sakura accepted this with an overbearing 'awhn' that made Sasuke snort like a petulant child. 

"You know your stuff, huh?" Sakura mused, grabbing a vase with flowers already in it. "A pink tulip is a symbol of caring and well wishes. How thoughtful!" 

"And the red ones?" Sasuke asked knowingly. 

"They mean... it's a symbol of.. its a symbol of.." Boruto was squirming trying to say something so simple, out loud. 

Dammit! Why was this so hard? He was going on a date not an S ranked mission. 

Sasuke watched Dobe 2.0 malfunction for about forty seconds before he decided that if he was this nervous expressing how he felt, then his feelings must be serious. Mini Dobe was always overly confident and quick to answer questions even when they weren't asked to him directly. It was slightly disturbing to see him so high strung and incapable. Why couldn't they just stay rivals, is all Sasuke could think. 

"They symbolize deep affection and true love." Sakura finished for him in an all too excited voice. "I'll go check on Sarada, dear." 

When Sakura was out of sight, Sasuke had made his way over to the kitchen and beckoned Boruto to follow. Boruto gulped nervously, but went anyways taking a seat in one of the chairs and letting out a deep sigh. There's was a clinking sound of two glasses that were placed on the table and a tall bottle of sake that was now being pried open. 

A fathers duty. 

"What's this for?" Boruto spoke up, eyeing the glasses, and then the man haphazardly. 

The dark haired Sharingan owner poured amber liquid into both glasses before speaking, "Mostly for me. A little for you." He pushed the filled cup to Boruto. 

Taking a large gulp of his own, "I don't like this." , is what Sasuke settled on saying. 

Boruto frowned, but took the cup of sake and drank until it was all gone. He didn't even wince at the burn at the back of his throat. 

"I'm sorry I didn't ask you first." Boruto said aimlessly. "I meant to tell you, but I figured since my mom knew already, that somehow Aunt Sakura would know, and well eventually it would have gotten to you, y'know?" 

Sasuke poured himself another glass and granted Boruto another half of a glass.

Boruto swiveled the glass of sake, unsure of why Sasuke was allowing him drink with him. At only sixteen, many Shinobi already drank at gathered functions and pubs and no one saw it as a big deal. It was common, and most figured if they were old enough to kill then some drinking here and there couldn't be all that bad. Key word most. Sasuke was not the type to let anyone under eighteen partake in things he viewed as too adult, this included drinking. 

"Go on," Sasuke urged after noticing his student hesitate. "It's not a test. You're too nervous. I won't have you ruin Sarada's first... outing." He couldn't bring himself to say date. 

"So... you're getting me drunk-"

Sasuke glared incredibly hard and Boruto quickly threw back the half glass of sake, grinning nervously after he placed his glass back down. Boruto was genuinely not in control of his mouth sometimes and Sasuke knew this. But, that still didn't stop the irritation in his brain when Boruto spoke without thinking. He couldn't see why Sarada was in such a fuss about him. 

"Consider this a pass." Sasuke said poring himself another glass of sake, rolling his eyes as Boruto anticipated another for himself. "Man to man if you will." He continued in a stoic voice. 

Man to man?! Boruto straightened out some, now more alert and himself than nervous. Boruto longed for nothing more than the respect of his Sensei, to be seen as someone that was equal. 

"Man to man. Right." Boruto replied trying to match Sasuke's unreadable energy, but he was Naruto's child and his excitement got the better of him. 

"For Sarada's sake, I won't say too much, but understand this. There's not a single soul in this ninja world who could stop me if you manage to hurt her." Sasuke's voice was blood curling and chilling. 

Boruto was visibly intimidated now, but offered a tight lipped head nod, "U-understood." 

"Boruto-kun! You look like you've just seen a ghost." Sakura chuckled as she walked with a camera in hand. "Don't worry, Sara-Chan is all ready now." She was giddy with glee for her daughters first date. "Come along."

Boruto got up from the table, but not without Sasuke giving him a satisfied glared.


End file.
